Fullmetal Alchemist: Team Gladstone
by thatangelwolf
Summary: { My Fullmetal Alchemist OC's story. The world is a mix between the manga/brotherhood verse and the 2003 anime verse. Mostly manga/brotherhood though, as far as plot goes. }
1. Chapter 1, The Train

"Have I ever mentioned how much I hate train whistles?"

"Only every time we have to take the train to East City," Emma closed the book she was reading and looked at the blonde sitting across from her, "Yes, you have."

"Well you grew up next to a train station, you're used to it." The blonde sighed, whipping her braid over her shoulder, "And not everyone can be a heartless bitch like your sister."

"I'm sitting right here and have full capability to hear you, Major Wolff." A third woman with dark purple hair muttered, her eyes closed as she rested against the window.

"Eva." A red-haired young male, possibly a year older than the blonde, looked over the back of his seat and tapped her on the shoulder, "Don't patronize the Major and Lieutenant Colonel any more than you already have."

She sighed as the male sat back down in his seat, having been pulled down by another red-haired male, several years older than him, "Fine."

"Em- Ahem- Lieutenant Colonel?" A blonde haired male walked over to them, getting Emma's attention, "I have a message from Colonel Mustang."

"Just read it out loud, David, we're all going to hear it anyways." Nicki waved her hand at him, "The rest of the train car is empty, after all."

"Because someone decided to buy it out." The older red-head in the seat behind Eva rolled his eyes, "Namely yourself, Major."

"I like my privacy, you should know this by now, John."

David sighed, "Regardless, he's moved our meeting with him to as soon as we arrive in East City, due to a change of schedule. Apparently someone who was to be meeting with us and the Colonel had something already scheduled for our original meet."

"Havoc, no doubt." The Major sighed.

"My bet is Justin's big sis." Eva giggled and the young red-head looked over the back of her seat again.

"I highly doubt it was Riz-Ah!" He exclaimed as he was pulled back down into his seat once again.

"Actually, it was someone he referred to as 'Fullmetal'." David glanced up from the paper in his hand, looking to Emma, "Another State Alchemist, perhaps?"

The brunette nodded, "That sounds about right."

"Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist." The Major opened her eyes, the light reflecting off of them like it would rubies, "I'm hardly surprised."

"Elric?" Eva tilted her head in question, "That's what you said, right, Nicki?"

"Someone you know, Major Wolff?" David questioned.

"No. I've never meet him. The name's just familiar." She shrugged.

"Well, we'll be arriving in East City soon, so we should get what little rest we can in the mean time." Emma opened her book again and began reading, leaving her subordinates to do as they wished for the time being. The Fullmetal Alchemist. It would be interesting to see how he got such a name. It was an impressive title for anyone, but less intimidating then the titles she, her sister, and Major Wolff held. Eva was Lightning Heart. Nicki, Diamond Blood. Emma herself had been named Elemental Blood. It was impressive, especially for a 17-year-old.


	2. Chapter 2, First Impressions

"Oh, Roy!" Eva burst into his office, flinging the doors open wide. Justin was standing behind her, looking like he'd been trying to stop her from bursting in the way she had, but had failed- as per usual.

"Lightning Heart," Roy muttered, "I was half expecting it to be Hughes, the two of you tend to burst in here similarly.

"Hmph." The blonde pouted, flicking her braid over her shoulder and glaring at him, "You do know I could replace you rather easily, right?"

"You're still 18, so don't go getting ahead of yourself." The Colonel chuckled, leaning back in his chair, "I'm sorry about having to move up the meeting, but I was pressed for time."

"It's alright." Emma clamped a hand over Eva's mouth before she could say another rude comment, "It was a bit sudden, but nothing we couldn't handle."

"I'd like to introduce you to someone," Roy motioned over to a couch on the side of his office, "These are the Elric brothers, Edward and Alphonse."

Eva backed up a little as Emma walked passed her to address the two sitting on the couch. "It's a pleasure to meet you." She bowed lightly, her emerald eyes glinting in the light, "I'm Lieutenant Colonel Emma Gladstone, the Elemental Blood Alchemist."

"Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist." The blonde boy with a braid nodded to her.

"I'm his younger brother, Alphonse." The suit of armor sitting next to him nodded, "It's a pleasure to meet you too."

Mustang glanced at Nicki, who was leaning in the doorway, "Not going to say anything?"

"I'm not one for introductions, but if I have to." She sighed, stepping into the room, "Major Nicki Gladstone, the Diamond Blood Alchemist."

"Who're the red-heads and the blondes?" Edward asked.

"David Cassell, First Lieutenant and the Lieutenant Colonel's bodyguard."

"John Amell, Second Lieutenant, bodyguard to Major I-love-people there."

"Justin Hawkeye, Second Lieutenant, and Eva's bodyguard."

"Speaking of," Riza interjected, looking at Justin, "You haven't been getting in too much trouble have you?"

"Relax, sis, I can take care of myself!"

"Is that why you're missing an arm, a leg, and an eye?" Eva nudged him in the side. "I suppose I'm the last to introduce myself, aren't I?" She turned to the Elrics and smirked, "Major Eva Wolff, the Lightning Heart Alchemist, and the State Alchemist that's going to replace Colonel Mustang's ass by the time I'm twenty."

"In two years, hm?" Emma asked, "I've got a year more than that before I'm 20."

"You're only 17?" Alphonse asked, "And already a Lieutenant Colonel?"

Emma nodded, "Yep. Been a State Alchemist for two years now, all three of us. It was too confusing to have two Major Gladstones, so I got promoted and Nicki was left in the dust, so to speak."

"Why they promoted you instead of your sister, I still don't know." Havoc chuckled from his desk, "She's four years older than you, isn't she?"

"Four years older than my sister, yes, and still not dating you so don't even bother asking this time." The purple-haired alchemist rolled her eyes, "Why are we here, Mustang?"

"I wanted your department to aid in the Elric's research." The Colonel smirked,"Emma. You've had dealings with their current point of interest before. Considering last year's incident."

Emma laughed uneasily and rubbed the back of her head, "You mean with the Rolling Girl, right? I'd rather not talk about that right now..."

"Rolling Girl?" Alphonse asked.

Edward stood up, "I'm sure the Lieutenant Colonel can explain on the train back to Central. If we sit around talking anymore we'll miss the train."

"You're headed to Central?" Eva glared at Mustang, "So we're going back anyways? What the hell, Roy?"

"I didn't know the Elric's plan before I asked you to come out here." He grinned with an evil tinge in his eyes, "Plus I couldn't miss the chance to make you suffer through another train ride."

Nicki clamped a hand over Eva's mouth before she could utter anything that could get her court-martialed, "We'd be heading back to Central at some point anyways, Lightning Heart, get used to it."

"Well, what are we waiting for? We have a train to catch." Emma nodded over her shoulder before turning and leaving; Eva and Nicki behind her; John, David, and Justin behind them; and finally the Elrics behind them.

Roy turned in his chair to look out the back window of his office with an amused chuckle. "The Gladstone Sisters and the Elric Brothers all in one place. This should prove to be interesting."

"Colonel, were you going to tell Lieutenant Colonel Gladstone? About the reports?" Riza asked, setting more paperwork down on his desk.

"I decided against it. The Rolling Girl will find her way to Emma, we don't have to cause the avalanche that will lead to. It's best to just let it happen on it's own." He turned and tapped his pen on the desk, "We'll keep in touch with them though."


	3. Chapter 3, An Explanation's Start

Emma was doing her best to ignore Eva's grumbling about the train, but it wasn't easy. She couldn't help but stare at the Elric brothers, who were sitting on the other side of the train car. So much about them was uncertain, and yet... She stood up and walked across to them.

"This seat taken?" She asked, motioning to the spot next to Edward.

"Go ahead." He shrugged, moving over to let her sit down.

"Thanks." She smiled, a kindness glinting in her emerald eyes as she sat next to him. "I have to say, I wasn't ever actually expecting to meet you Fullmetal. And I'm sorry we didn't really have much time to talk back in Mustang's office."

"It's fine." Edward shrugged.

"The Colonel said you could help with our research," Alphonse leaned towards her slightly, "Is that true?"

"Depends on what you're researching. Though since Le-" She cleared her throat quickly, "I mean, the Rolling Girl, was mentioned I have to assume it was something to do with a Philosopher's Stone? If not I probably sound like an idiot."

"No, that's pretty spot-on." Ed nodded, "So who's this Rolling Girl?"

"A criminal, and a friend. Not around anymore." Emma shook her head lightly, "Why are you guys looking into the Stone anyways?" She cocked her head at them and raised an eyebrow, "Does it have something to do with Alphonse?"

"Huh?" The both asked at once, giving her a strange look.

"He's empty, isn't he?" Her eyebrows furrowed together, eyes filled with sympathy, "I can tell, without looking. It's a skill I picked up when Nicki and I went to Xing, so I can tell that he doesn't have a physical body outside that armor. What happened to him?"

Edward clutched his right shoulder with his opposite hand and stared out the window with a pained look for a moment, "Our mom died when we were younger and-"

"You tried to bring her back?" Emma snapped at him, suddenly angry, "You preformed a human transmutation, didn't you? How big of a moron-"

"Emma." Nicki grabbed her shoulder, which made all three of the younger alchemists jump. The purple-haired woman had seemed to come out of nowhere. "Let me talk to Edward a minute, okay? Before you get too angry." She nodded at Ed to stand up before turning to Alphonse, "Calm her down. Don't try to explain things, just talk to her."

Emma glared at Edward as he walked off with her sister, but it was a glare filled with pain. A sympathetic pain, almost. Nicki lead him outside the train car, where the older girl leaned against the railing as her hair whipped around her head wildly.

"You're not going to push me off, are you?" Ed asked, grinning nervously.

"What does the wind feel like?"

"Huh?"

"The wind. It's been years since I felt it, and I actually miss it." She brushed her hair from her eyes and turned to look at him, "I'm sorry about Emma's outburst. After our mom died in the civil war, Cassy and I beat it into her head that Human Transmutation was wrong. And I doubled that lesson after Cassy passed on as well." Nicki narrowed her eyes at him, "You were young, but it was still foolish. You're trying to make up for your mistakes, that's justifiable. It won't be easy to get Emma to understand, but she's a kind soul. She'll help you no matter what."

The major walked back into the train car, brushing her hand over Emma's shoulder as she passed the girl. Edward followed her back in and sat back down next to Emma.

"I'm sorry." She muttered, "I shouldn't have yelled."

"It's fine." He nodded, "It was a stupid thing to do anyways." He raised an eyebrow at her, "Your sister said that she couldn't feel the wind, but didn't exactly explain why. You mind elaborating?"

"She can't feel anything." Emma told them, in a hushed tone to try to avoid Nicki over hearing. "Not physically at least. There was a car crash four years ago, I lost my hand and she lost her ability to feel anything physically. That's all she meant."

"Seriously?" Edward glanced over at Nicki, who was standing next to one of the red-haired guys from earlier and talking to him. John, maybe?

"She's amazing, I'll give her that." Emma giggled, "Hey, if we find this Philosopher's Stone, you think we can help Nicki too? After you guys get done fixing Al, of course."

"Yeah." The brother's nodded, smiling.


End file.
